A Ghost Lovestory
by MissValerious
Summary: Ist nur eine kleine Geschichte die mir Nachts als ich nicht schlafen konnte eingefallen ist Please read& review


Van Helsing und Carl standen an einem Cliff vor dem sich das Meer ausbreitete. Van Helsing hatte allerdings keinen Blick für den Ausblick der sich ihm bot. Das einzige was ihn interessierte war der bleiche Körper von Anna der vor ihm auf dem Scheiterhaufen lag. Er sah sie noch ein letztes mal an ihre sonst so roten Lippen wirkten ebenfalls blass. Er musste daran denken wo sie sich auf Schloss Dracula geküsst hatten. Als sich ihre weichen Lippen auf seine gelegt hatten war es für ihn als ob 1000 Volt durch seinen Körper gejagt wurden und als sie ihn dann mit einem Blick ansah der einfach alles versprach wusste er ohne Worte was sie für ihn empfand. Er hatte sich geschworen dafür zu sorgen das sie beide überlebten. Doch als der Werwolffluch über ihn kam hatte er alles vergessen und dann hatte er sie getötet nachdem sie ihn gerettet hatte indem sie ihm das Gegenmittel gespritzt hatte.

Van Helsing sah auf und merkte das Carl mit der Messe fertig war. Mit der Fackel die er in der Hand hatte ging er ein paar Schritte auf den Scheiterhaufen zu und steckte ihn dann in brand. Nach kurzer Zeit loderten die Flammen hoch empor und von Annas Körper war nichts mehr zu sehen. Nachdem der Scheiterhaufen komplett herunter gebrannt war wand Gabriel sich ab und sah über das Meer, das Anna so gerne einmal gesehen hätte. Er hatte irgendwie das merkwürdige Gefühl als wäre Anna bei ihm. Dieser Gedanke lies ihn leicht lächeln. Dann setzte er sich seinen Hut auf und ging zu seinem Pferd. Einem starken schwarzen Hengst. Er musste an Annas Worte denken als er aufstieg „Nichts ist so schnell wie Transsilvanische Pferde nicht mal ein Werwolf."Zusammen mit Carl ritt er zurück nach Vaseria.

Als sie das Schloss erreichten ritten sie in den Stall und versorgten zuerst die Pferde bevor sie hineingingen. Als van Helsing in die große Eingangshalle trat hatte er irgendwie das komische Gefühl als würde Anna jede Sekunde aus der Bibliothek oder der Waffenkammer kommen und ihn mit einem lächeln begrüßen. Er schüttelte den Kopf um den Gedanken los zu werden und ging dann nach oben. Als er an Annas Zimmer vorbei kam blieb er kurz stehen und ging dann hinein. Er sah sich im Zimmer um und sah ihre Sachen die sie auf Schloss Dracula getragen hatte auf dem Bett liegen. Er hatte ihr die dreckigen und blutigen Sachen ausgezogen und ihr dann ein weites schwarzes Kleid angezogen. Er wollte einfach nicht das sie in dreckigen und blutigen Sachen verbrannt wurde. Er ging zum Bett setzte sich darauf und nahm ihre Bluse in die Hand. Er bemerkte das die Bluse immer noch nach ihr roch. Er lies sich mit der Bluse in der Hand aufs Kissen sinken das ebenfalls nach Anna roch. Langsam schlief er ein.

Anna stand vor ihrem Bett und sah Gabriel beim schlafen zu. Sie wusste was mit ihr passiert war wollte Gabriel aber nicht verlassen wusste aber gleichzeitig das sie es musste sie gehörte nicht mehr zu seiner Welt. Plötzlich fing Gabriel an im schlaf um sich zu schlagen und rief immer wieder ihren Namen. Es zerriss Anna das Herz ihn so zu sehen. Sie gab ihm nicht die Schuld an dem was passiert war sie wusste das er als Werwolf keine Kontrolle über das hatte was er tat. Sie beugte sich zu ihm um ihm über die Wange und dann über die Haare zu streichen was er natürlich nicht spüren konnte weil sie ja ein Geist war. Bei ihrer Berührung beruhigte er sich aber trotzdem und lag ganz ruhig im Bett und schien wieder tief und fest zu schlafen.

Plötzlich bemerkte Anna das jemand hinter sie trat. Sie drehte sich um und sah einen ca. 60 Jahre alten Mann in einem weißen langen Gewand. „Was wird mit ihm passieren?"fragte Anna „Das kann niemand wissen. Das hängt ganz von deiner Entscheidung ab."Antwortete ihr der Mann „Wieso von meiner Entscheidung?"fragte Anna erneut und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Du hast geholfen das Gefährlichste Wesen der Geschichte zu Vernichten und hast dein Leben gegeben um jemand anderes zu retten. Wir haben beschlossen dir deinen größten Herzenswunsch zu erfüllen."„Ich will wieder bei ihm sein." Sagte Anna ohne zu überlegen und sah dabei auf Gabriel. „Wenn das dein Herzenswunsch ist dann sei es so."sagte der Mann. Anna bemerkte wie etwas in ihr anfing zu glühen und dann fühlte sie sich als ob sie in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Sekunden später verschwand das Gefühl jedoch wieder. Anna spürte wie ihr Herz wieder anfing zu schlagen und sie Luft holen musste. Sie keuchte kurz auf als sich ihre Lungen mit Luft füllten. Sie drehte sich um und ging auf das Bett zu. Sie kniete sich hin und strich ihm erneut über die Wange und durch sein Haar.

Gabriel träumte von Anna das sie bei ihm war, das er sie nicht getötet hatte. Er spürte plötzlich wie ihm jemand über die Wange strich und dann hörte er Annas Stimme die zärtlich und sanft seinen Namen sagte. Das träume ich nur rief er sich selbst ins Gedächtnis. Als er jedoch ein zweites mal ihre Stimme hörte öffnete er schließlich seine Augen. Was er sah konnte nicht war sein Anna kniete vor dem Bett und lächelte ihn an als sie sah das er die Augen öffnete. Er setzte sich auf sah sie erneut an und schüttelte den Kopf um die Vision los zu werden. Als er Annas Hand auf seiner spürte und ihre wärme zuckte er zusammen. „Das ist nicht real es kann nicht real sein." Sagte er plötzlich. „Ich beweise dir das es real ist." Sagte Anna setzte sich dann aufs Bett und küsste ihn. Als er ihre warmen Lippen auf seinen spürte konnte er einfach nicht anders er zog sie noch näher an sich und strich über ihren Körper der warm und lebendig war nicht wie beim letzten mal als er sie in den Armen hatte und ihr Körper kalt und leblos war. Er spürte das sie sich von ihm löste und sah sie fragend an. „War das real genug für dich?"fragte sie ihn. „Das hat sich viel zu gut angefühlt um real zu sein."Antwortete er lächelnd und zog sie wieder in seine Arme. Er konnte es noch gar nicht fassen das er seine Anna wieder hatte.

**Ende**


End file.
